


the more i stray the less i fear

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: goretober day 5: slashing(alternatively: matthew, and my interpretation of his feelings after the leila incident)





	the more i stray the less i fear

**Author's Note:**

> theres like one paragraph where there's a somewhat detailed description of slashing so just to be safe i'm putting that archive warning there
> 
> please don't kill me for this either

Matthew may have just had the worst day of his life, but may Elimine strike him down if he was going to abandon his lord in the middle of a battle.

 

Judging by Hector's reaction, he doesn't feel the same way.

 

"Matthew! You're back?"

 

"Well, I can't very well leave you alone, can I?" Matthew forces himself to smile, to restore the mischievous glint in his eyes (even though he knows very well that he isn't fooling anyone, let alone Hector). "Still got a lord to rescue, don't we?"

 

"Well - " Hector furrows his eyebrows in concentration - "yes, but you...Leila was important to you, and - "

 

" - and I assure you that this is what she would have wanted. For me to keep fighting in her stead and doubling my efforts to keep you safe. You wouldn't want to dishonor anyone's last wishes, would you?"

 

"Well,  _no_ , but that technically wasn't - "

 

Huffing out a breath, Hector just side-eyes Matthew. "I'm not going to win this debate, am I? Do what you want, then, but I'm directly ordering you to take some time for yourself if you need it."

 

Matthew opens his mouth -

 

\- but he never gets the change to answer, because he has to practically shove Hector out of the way to get him away from an incoming sword. He thinks he hears Hector yell something, though he's not sure what because the moment he locks eyes with the attacker, everything fades into red.

 

It doesn't matter that Matthew doesn't know the other soldier; it doesn't matter that he's possibly in danger of using up another one of his already limited vulneraries - all that matters is that Leila is  _dead_ and that the enemy did it, and the enemy was right in front of him,  _how convenient -_

 

\- knife cutting through flesh like butter

 

\- the sweet, sweet groan of pain 

 

\- a river of blood, flowing over his arm,  _this'll be a pain in the ass to wash off later_

 

 _-_ ".........enough!"

 

Matthew blinks - comes to his senses - sees the haze of fury vanish before his eyes and blinks down at the horribly mangled corpse before him.

 

"I did that, didn't I," he states, because there's absolutely no question that that was his doing, and Hector's grim nod only affirms it.

 

"Well,"

 

He turns around, another (realer) grin securely on his face, and tips an imaginary hat.

 

"Now that I've proved myself more than capable of carrying out my duties, may I rejoin you in battle?"


End file.
